Bleach goes America
by CaliforniacationNation25
Summary: Several Bleach characters are going around America for one whole month 31 days . Why are they going? Where are they going? And the most important... Who is going with them to America! Please read and review this story. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"…And Rukia… OKAY! We are all here!" shouted Rukia across the room. It was an odd bunch of people in fact. The captain and vice-captain, 3rd eat and 5th seat of the 11th Division. Matsumoto and her little taichou were there to, and so was Hanatarou and Momo. Orihime and Ichigo tagged along to and of course Rukia and her Nii-sama Byakuya. They were all in strange clothing, human travel clothes. They all had bags that were packed and they were getting ready for something big. Kenpachi's big smile and all the others were smiling to, just not as creepy.

They were in Narita Airport.

Ichigo went to Ikkaku and asked him, "Is this your first time to America Ikkaku?" Ikkaku turned and nodded. Just then Yumichika jumped in and said to Ichigo, "Yes and we are all very excited in 11th Division! Oh, this is great! I hear that in America there are…" and he continued to ramble on.

Rukia had planned a one-month trip to America; they would go to different parts of America to say thanks to several people. Most of the people were busy but some were happy to join, and those people were here today. Yamamoto said that they would lend the money for the flights but for all the shopping they would have to pay. It was a sacrifice they would all have to make… so they decided to charge it. They had made arrangements for 9 rooms in each of the places, they all knew English, and they have been practicing for a couple of decades now and Ichigo and Orihime were quick learners. It was going to be exciting.

"Okay guys, now security check in," said Rukia. They all put their bags in the x-ray. They were in their gigais so that they could experience it like humans. BEEP! BEEP! There was a strange metal object in one of the bags. One of the security guards pulled out one of their Zanpakuto's. They all glared at Kenpachi. There was silence. "What!" he finally said, "Yachiru said it was time for me to work on hand combat! It isn't mine!" Ikkaku stepped back, they all turned to see him. "NO!" he screamed, "I WILL NEVER LE GO OF MY ZANPAKUTO!" Byakuya went up to him quietly, he came close to his ears and in a whisper said to him, "Senbonzakura". Ikkaku immediately shut up. He decided that Yumichika and himself would go to Soul Society to put it back.

"Well, wasn't that interesting," said a voice, He was clapping. It was Aizen and behind him were Gin and several of the Espada. It looked like Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Hallibel tagged along. "Hello," said Aizen. Momo gasped. Hitsugaya turned to see her shocked face, "Are you okay?" he said to her. "Yeah… I'm fine," she had said, then she took a deep breath and came up with a smile, "We are actually on okay terms!" She went up to him, "Yo Mo!" he said, "Yo Aiz!" she responded. They went on to do this super-awesome handshake that you could never imagine unless you saw it. Hitsugaya was shocked. Matsumoto went up to her little taichou, "It's okay taichou" she said in a happy voice, "We can have nicknames and cool handshakes!" and she bought Hitsugaya some ice cream to make him feel better.

While they were away getting Ice-cream…

"And what are you dong here Aizen" said Byakuya in a strict voice. Aizen looked at him and looked at everyone, "What" he said, "We can't go and have some fun!" Nobody believed them. "We want to make a truce," he said in a serious manner. Nobody believed them again. Finally Rukia stepped up "Okay, we will take you up on your offer!" Everyone was silent but just went along.

"Rukia" Ichigo said to her later on, "You are nuts!" Rukia stopped walking and looked at him with a stern face. "We are on vacation, there are no such things as enemies on vacations, just friends!" Ichigo just took her word for it and they continued on.

After half an hour, Aizen, Rukia and Byakuya came out of the handicapped bathroom. They showed a plan of the rooming…

Kenpachi Zaraki & Yachiru Kusajishi

Gin Ichimaru & Sosuke Aizen

Ichigo Kurosaki & Byakuya Kuchiki

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques & Momo Hinamori

Orihime Inoue & Tia Hallibel

Hanatarou Yamada & Nnoitra Jiruga

Rangiku Matsumoto & Toshirou Hitsugaya

Yumichika Ayasagawa & Ikkaku Madarame

Rukia Kuchiki

"Why dies Rukia have a room to herself?" asked Ichigo, all he got was a glare from Byakuya.

"AH!" screamed Momo. Grimmjow just turned to her and said, "I'm not enjoying this either!"

"Hitsu-taichou! We're together!" shouted Matsumoto as she hugged the lightheaded Hitsugaya.

Nnoitra just stared at Hanatarou, almost examining him, "Can I stay with Pet-sama and Hallibel!" he said after a thorough inspection.

"YAY! Kenny! We're roommates!" screamed Yachiru, she was then distracted by a candy shop right across from them.

After all that arguing they heard the PA again, "Flight 123 to Orlando, Florida about to Depart, Flight 123 to Orlando, Florida about to Depart. Thank You"

They all checked their tickets… "SHIT!" they all screamed at once, except for Hanatarou who seemed so pure. They all ran to the gate and put their bags in. They strapped themselves up. They were taking JAL!

They were going to go to the main tourist spots of America. The list was: Florid, California, Las Vegas Chicago, Seattle, Washington D.C. and they were going to end it with New York!

Their firs stop was to Florida for 3 days! WOHOO!

***

Hellohola everyone! This is just a pilot to Bleach goes American. Please give your comments on it, Bleach goes American isn't going to come out for a while, I'm checking out the most famous tourist spots firs so it is going to take a while. Please comment! Thanks!

***

Wait, the pilot doesn't end there! I'm forgetting something…

Back at Narita airport…

"Yumichika… I told you we should have just used shunpo to get here, but no, you wanted to go here on foot like humans!"

They were sitting in the waiting for flights to arrive area. Ukitake kicked them out of the Seretei by saying they should enjoy America without hearing their explanation.

"Yumichika! Are you even listening to me!?" Ikkaku turned around to see Yumichika buying two tickets. "What are you doing!" he said. Yumichika answered him with a smile, "Going to America silly!"


	2. They Arrive In Style?

**Episode 1 – They Arrive… In Style?**

There was a lot of talk getting of the plane. "HEY!" the people were yelling, "TAKE OFF THE DUMBASS JACKET!" Nnoitra turned to them… "What did you say?" he said as politely as he could, or else Aizen-sama would kill him. "WE SAID TAKE OFF THE SPOON JACKASS!" they shouted back, "YOU'RE HOLDING UP THE LINE!" Nnoitra just smiled back… "What, can you repeat that again?!" Now Nnoitra was getting angry and he had that creepy smile Gin taught him on his face. "N… Nothing… sir" they now said. "Now" said Nnoitra, still keeping the smile, "That's what I thought you said." You could hear gulps. They were de-embarking the plane; they were in America, Florida to be exact.

"Miami baby!" shouted Ichigo once they were off the plane. Yes… Miami… baby.

They all went to go and get their bags. "So, it's you're first time here in America Rukia?" asked Ichigo. Rukia just nodded her head, "But Nii-sama has been here twice!" she suddenly said so excitedly. Ichigo said something under his breath, "Nii-sama this, Nii-sama that!" in an annoying voice. "What? I didn't catch you Ichigo," said Rukia. "Umm…" Ichigo started to think of something to say, "Hey, where is your bag… and Byakuya's" Rukia started to light up, "I actually packed Nii-sama's and my bag!" she said proudly, "Oh… I think the next one is ours!" And there it was, spinning on the conveyer belt, two large bunny suitcases. Ichigo sighed, "I should have known". Then Rukia went and picked up a large suitcase with the words "IRON MAIDEN" planted right in front of it. "B…bu…but!" Ichigo was stumbling trying to find the words. Nnoitra picked up the two bunny bags, "TESLA!!!!!" he shouted.

Hallibel finally went up to him, "We can just shop for more stuff. After all, America is supposed to have good stuff. Now can you please shut up?" Nnoitra did shut up. "Oh yeah!" Hallibel continued, "When we go shopping, do yourself a favor and go buy a decent jacket!" "HEY!" shouted Nnoitra, "I'm not the one who has a collar covering their mouth… a…a…" he was now silent. He shook his head; "Wow" he said commenting on what he saw. "I have a good reason," said Hallibel. "Yes"-agreed Nnoitra, "A very good reason!" He ran away from her as quickly as possible.

Orihime was trying to pull her bag, but it was just too heavy. Yumichika-san had told Ikkaku-san to hold it for her last time, but they weren't here any more. "I'll help you" said Ichigo. He lifted it up. "WOW!" Orihime said, "Kurosaki-kun is really strong!" Nnoitra stood up! "PET-SAMA!" he screamed. "Ichigo, you're stealing my ride!". Ichigo was astonished, "Your ride! Why you son of a-". Kenpachi came in "If any of you are angry, fight each other to see who is the strongest. I shall fight the winner! Hahahahaha!". Yachiru came up his shoulder, "Kenny, GO KENNY!"

Aizen looked around till he found Gin. "Have you seen Grimmjow?" Then, Gin pointed to the far end of the airport. He was with a cat, and he seemed to be hitting on it.

"So, How you doin'?" said Grimmjow. Then the owner of the cat, a very impressive female, came up to him. "Well, thank you!" she blushed. "Crap," though Grimmjow, "She thinks I was talking to her!" Grimmjow smiled and nodded only to be interrupted by Ichigo. "Did it hurt?" Ichigo said. The girl was confused now, "Huh?" Ichigo smiled, "When you fell from the heavens, because you're obviously an angel!" Grimmjow then coughed, and in that coughed he hid a "LAME!" "Can you think of anything better!" whispered Ichigo to Grimmjow. "I CAN!" shouted Nnoitra. Oh, shit, what was he going to do now? "Hey baby!" he started, "If you were homework I would do you on a table!". The girl felt uncomfortable, "Um… BYE!" and she went out in a hurry. Nnoitra turned around to see a disappointed Ichigo and Grimmjow, "WHAT?" They returned to their group.

"Okay, everyone is here!" said Rukia. They all hoped into the van. They were going to stay at the Holiday Inn while they were in Florida. When they arrived Rukia sent them to their rooms. They had 2 hours to relax. However, just because they are indoors doesn't mean that it is going to be boring!

If anyone forgot the room-mates…

Gin Ichimaru & Sosuke Aizen

Kenpachi Zaraki & Yachiru Kusajishi

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques & Momo Hinamori

Hanatarou Yamada & Nnoitra Jiruga

Rangiku Matsumoto & Toshirou Hitsugaya

Orihime Inoue & Tia Hallibel

Ichigo Kurosaki & Byakuya Kuchiki

Rukia Kuchiki & Chappy the Rabbit


End file.
